User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/House Of Anubis The Unknown Spirit Season 4 Fanfiction Episode One Part One
Before I start, correct me if this is not where the stories go and characters may be OOC (Out of Character) meaning Fabian might be angry all the time, Amber might be kinda smarter than what she already is in the show, Jerome would be more stupid and annoy the crap out of Fabian more than he should, etc.*** Another term has started for the students in Anubis house. Everyone was happy to see each other. But where was Mara? Victor came into the room with Mr. Sweet. Mr. Sweet- I have some, rather, sudden news that you might not like. The Anubis Students- What? What's the news? Where's Mara? Mr. Sweet- Mara, has been, moved from here to Isis house. It wasn't our choice in the matter, it was'' her's''. Jerome- Oh that cannot be true; Mr. Sweet, why would Mara do that then if she did so. Mr. Sweet- She said she was having a problem with someone over the summer via Facebook. Um, I think it was *looks at a piece of paper* Nina Martin. She was having problems with Nina on Facebook over the summer. Fabian does a double take on Nina. Amber eyes widen. Amber- Uh, I don't think so Mr. Sweet. That's unlikely of Nina. Victor- You look a the paper yourself! *hands Amber the paper Mr. Sweet was looking at* Amber sits down next to Fabian so he can read it too. Dear Anubis Residences, I am moving over to the Isis house for our final term. I've been having problems with Nina. Her and I chatted over the summer via Facebook. She isn't as sweet as you think. Now, don't get offended Fabian and Amber, I understand something must have been going on for her to act like that but she did; I have proof. Go on my Facebook profile and I have our conversation there. I'm sorry you two had to find out like that. Jerome, you can always visit me during school hours and after school. Remember, I'm only a house away. Think of me as like, the girl next door. Well, I'm always here, just not in the same house. I'll miss you guys! ~Mara Jeffrey~ Amber- Oh my god. NINA! Fabian- *hands paper to Jerome* *goes online on his cell phone* Jerome- *reading paper* I don't know what you did but it wasn't the slickest move don't ya think? Nina- I have no idea what anybody's even talking about! I was barely even online this summer! I was only online to speak to Fabian and Amber only for emergencies which wasn't often! Fabian- *shakes head* I wanna believe you, but, I don't think Mara can do that by herself unless she hacked your account which it doesn't look like she did... *shows Nina his phone* Nina- I obviously was hacked then! Why won't anyone believe me!! I would have at least expected you guys to. *looks at Fabian and Amber* *runs to her room* Jerome- *Hands back paper to Mr. Sweet*. Mr. Sweet- I'll see you guys tomorrow for your first day of actual school. In Nina's Room... Nina- *bawling like a baby on her bed* Nina's upset. She wasn't sure if she should trust Fabian and Amber anymore. She grabbed her phone and went to pictures of the trip Fabian, Amber, and her took to America. She smiled at her favorite one. It was Nina in between Fabian and Amber and they were smiling evilly shoving ice cream cones in her face. Nina- Do you ever feel like your being watched? It could be right or wrong. *turns around* Nobody. Nina grabbed her diary and opened to a blank page. Ten began writing. I know I shouldn't feel this way about two people I care for but I do. I honestly don't think I can trust Fabian and Amber anymore. I love them but, this Mara incident isn't true. But they believe it anyways. Everybody does. Everybody hates me. So I guess I'll return the favor; I'll hate them too. Including Fabian and Amber. I can do it to Amber, I just gotta remember what she did to me during our trip to America. Fabian, however, hasn't done anything to me. I love him too. I don't know if I could live threw it. I could pretend I'm new again and Fabian's my only friend. Life is so complicated. Why me? Nina stopped writing to see a girl with curly hair and brown eyes with clothes on from the nineteen-thirties, rich people clothes. She was holding a bracelet. She looked around eleven. Girl- Chosen One. To Be Continued in Part 2!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts